Eres de mi propiedad
by Abril Fouquet
Summary: Un secreto que Virginia no le revelará, y el enfrentamiento de los Malfoy.- ALOHA!, SEPTIMO CAP. ANTES DE MIS VACACIONES! Dejen reviews porfis!, besitos ABRIL.
1. Hasta aquí

Bueno, gracias por los mensajes dejados en "Nuestra propia versión", aquí les dejo la más nueva firma de mi caprichosa inspiración. Ah.... viva Draco 4ever and ever!!!!!! . :p .dejen reviews.. Por fis.  
  
"Eres de mi propiedad"  
  
Capitulo uno (espero que sean muchos mas): "Hasta aquí"  
  
-Hemos llegado hasta aquí y no quiero seguir así!  
  
Silencio. Silencio. Silencio  
  
-Ves a eso es lo que me refiero, no haces nada por mantener esta maldita relación- la pelirroja de dulces 11 años se había transformado en una fiera de 16 que ahora exigía no mucho a su pareja. o talvez demasiado refiriéndose justamente. Vamos, vamos, yo se que puedes, dime que sientes se decía mentalmente la chica.  
  
Y me lo he dicho una y otra vez  
  
Se que las cosas tienen que cambiar  
  
Porque este mundo todavía no se  
  
Si es que te importo o todo te da igual  
  
-Ya y que quieres que haga?, que te diga lo mucho que te amo Weasley?, ja, sabias que era así, sabes que soy así, entonces porqué el asombro.- apoyado contra la pared de la sala de transformaciones Draco Malfoy se miraba las uñas tratando de no prestar mucha atención a su novia, la cual a diferencia de las anteriores había durado mas de dos semanas, llevaban casi cumplido 2 meses, pero ahí estaba peleando de nuevo con él, no sabia exactamente porqué aguantaba esas peleas y no la desechaba como a las demás, seria acaso que ella era especial?, si definitivamente Virginia Weasley era diferente a las otras chicas, primero, no se le colgaba al cuello ni babeaba como una tonta por el, segundo, era inteligente y bonita, y por ultimo tenía carácter, él no podía controlarla, era indomable. Ella trataba de controlarse y entenderlo pero se estaba haciendo imposible.  
  
Y yo que trato siempre de acércame  
  
De contenerme y mantener la calma  
  
Porque entiendo que somos humanos  
  
Y nadie tiene la verdad en sus manos  
  
-Si, así terminan todas nuestras peleas, soy yo la culpable, pero sabes que más?, ME CANSE!!!!, terminamos, no soy tonta y no puedo hacer nada por nosotros.  
  
El rubio se exalto ante lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, si, lo estaba escuchando, trataba de hacerse el indiferente pero con ella le resultaba muy difícil, aunque ella jamás lo notaba, era ella la que lo citaba para verse a escondidas, era ella la que lo besaba, él dejaba que la pobre de Ginny tuviera que hacer todo. Virginia se contenía, tenia, debía ser fuerte sabia que seria muy difícil para ella, estaría muy solo pero las cosas debían cambiar.  
  
Así que trato no tocar el fondo con precaución  
  
Guantes de seda para no arañarte el corazón  
  
Callarme cuando a veces tengo ganas de reventar  
  
Pero el silencio seria más inmenso si tu no estas  
  
-Estas terminándome?  
  
-Bien!!, hasta que reaccionas con algo, y si, estoy terminando contigo  
  
-No puedes!!, nadie me patea solo yo!!, solo yo puedo!!  
  
Ella lloraba por dentro lo amaba, pero.  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida se me va  
  
Se me va detrás de ti  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida yo no se que haré  
  
Si tu no estas aquí  
  
-Por favor deja esa posición!!!, me molesta que te hagas la victima, somos dos, dos!!, ves estos?- la chica le mostraba dos dedos- pero al parecer el grandioso Malfoy, ídolo de ídolos, el guapetón de la escuela no puede entender que halla alguien mas que él.  
  
-Pero yo.  
  
-Pero tu nada!!!- lo corto bruscamente, ya no aguantaría más- me harte de ti, y por si se te empiezan a ocurrir ideas estúpidas, no, no me encontré a otro, no me voy a mudar y no jugué contigo, es más me gustas!!, te quiero!!, Te AMO!!! Draco Malfoy, pero no resisto tu indiferencia, no es justo para mi, trate de que demostraras cariño por alguien más que por ti y no resulto, trate de facilitarte las cosas y no resulto, te di un ultimátum y tampoco resulto, y ya se me acabaron las ideas, así que será mejor así este es el final!! Lo tenia decidido debía acabar la relación no cabía en su mente el no poder acercarse a él y que él no hiciese nada, no se movía, ni siquiera disfrutaba, era totalmente frió, como si no sintiese, ni siquiera placer. En ocasiones no sabia si era mejor tratar de que hablara más o besarlo, de ninguna de las dos maneras llamaba su atención  
  
Y me lo he dicho una y otra vez  
  
Se que las cosas tienen que cambiar  
  
Y mientras tanto yo me como el coco  
  
Pensando en si te toco o no te toco  
  
Se acerco rápidamente al chico y le dio un beso fugas, como siempre solo ella participo.  
  
-ADIOS!  
  
Su mente se debatía entre permanecer a su lado sufriendo así para siempre o no estar junto a él y sufrir un rato. Espero alguna reacción ante su despedida. Nada.  
  
Y tu que dices que no es importante  
  
Que hay otras cosas que valoras más  
  
Pero lo siento soy así de básico  
  
Y mis instintos son bastante lógicos  
  
Dio un portazo enorme dejando en la penumbra del aula a un chico que aún no reaccionaba.  
  
Trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella, Virginia Weasley, lo había dejado?, aunque ella no lo sabia él si la atendía cuando hablaba sobre lo que le había pasado en el día, y si nunca respondió un beso suyo no era porque no lo disfrutar, al contrario, si lo hacia pero algo, su orgullo, no le permitía demostrar ninguna debilidad, y hacerse adicto a sus caricias no le favorecía en nada. Lo admitía solo para él mismo, le tenía un miedo terrible a depender del amor de otro. Un abismo que había en su corazón se hacia cada vez más profundo. Qué le estaba pasando?, por qué se sentía tan mal?, ese sabor amargo que quedo en su boca después del último beso no se iba todavía.  
  
Así que espero que me des luz verde para cruzar  
  
Y demostrarte que no soy de piedra no, no es verdad  
  
Que de lo nuestro me preocupa todo lo sabes bien  
  
Y que sin ti seria casi imposible de continuar  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida se me va  
  
Se me va detrás de ti  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida yo no se que haré  
  
Si tu no estas aquí  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida se me va  
  
Se me va detrás de ti  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida yo no se que haré  
  
Si tu no estas aquí  
  
Existía la remota posibilidad de que aquella muchacha de tan fuerte y explosivo carácter, que sin embargo a él no lo perturbaba, hubiese despertado un calido sentimiento en su alma?, que el color de sus ojos hubiese podido agregarle color a los suyos? No, no podía ser, no ahora que todo había terminando, por qué tenia el maldito impulso de salir corriendo a retenerla, a pedir una segunda, no, tercera, no cuarta, no ah!... una nueva oportunidad.  
  
-Que odioso sentimiento!!!  
  
Si, la quería, de una manera muy propia, pero la quería, y ahora ese maldito terror de adición y dependencia se hacia realidad, ahora él, Draco Malfoy, por no darse cuanta a tiempo tendría que hacer algo para recuperarla. Y no seria suficiente que quererlo.  
  
Y ahora no, no mentiré no puedo seguir escondiéndome  
  
Detrás de el mismo escudo de la verdad con el mismo nudo  
  
Y ahora no, no puede ser capaz que se termine todo  
  
Y no estoy seguro si saltar este muro si no estas...  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida se me va  
  
Se me va detrás de ti  
  
Si tu no estas mi vida yo no se que haré  
  
Si tu no estas aquí.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Primer capitulo terminado, por Dios que falta de conocimiento de si mismo de parte del más lindo de los villanos. :P  
  
La canción se llama "Si tu no estas" y es de Franco De Vita.  
  
Pero no os preocupéis que ya veréis como arreglo su falta de reacción..  
  
Continuo la historia si así lo queréis.  
  
BESOS $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


	2. Si te siento, vuelve!

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo gracias, por los mensajes, y por primera vez en mi vida contestare Reviews.  
  
****************  
  
-Melliza(): grax por las felicitaciones y no te preocupes que voy a la velocidad del rayo!, respecto a mi alias no es nada del otro mundo!, "Abril" es el nombre que me quería poner mi mama, entonces para complacerla ella todos mis trabajos artísticos los firmo así, y "Fouquet" es mi primer apellido. Eso es.  
  
-Euxis: la verdad es que no te puedo prometer nada pero al menos serán unos 4 capítulos mas. Gracias por leer.  
  
-Azazel-Black: Que rico que te gusto el finc!! Y creedme que a pesar de que Draco es el que tendrá que moverse la decisión final estará en las manos de Virginia, subiré un capitulo cada dos o tres días.  
  
-angela30: Ya leí tu finc y me parece originalísimo y que bueno que encontraste buena la trama de mi historia, y dejadme decirles que el tercer capitulo terminara de una forma inesperada.  
  
-SaraMeliss: gracias por tu apoyo, dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, continua leyéndome!!!  
  
-Luciana: Para que veas que aunque ella es menor lo tiene controlado, el problema es que ella no sabe que de verdad esta dispuesto a cambiar. Gracias por el mensaje!!!  
  
Gracias de nuevo a todos lo que escriben comentarios y leen mis fictions!!!!  
  
***************  
  
"Eres de mi propiedad"  
  
Capitulo 2: "Si te siento, vuelve!"  
  
Tenia la vana esperanza de que cuando despertara no se sentiría tan. vacío.  
  
-Maldición, que me hiciste chiquilla del demonio?  
  
Se dio una ducha y bajó a tomar desayuno, era domingo y tendría que pensar muy bien cuales serian sus pasos para recuperarla. En la entrada estaba ella, ahí con la chica Granger, pero se veía distraída no prestaba atención a la platica de la otra Gryffindor. El rubio paso a su lado tratando de respirar su aroma, al verlo levanto la mirada y borro cualquier sentimiento de pena de su cara, tenia que ser fuerte. El desayuno no fue tal para ellos, ninguno comió nada, no podían, ella tratando de contener las ganas irresistibles de ir corriendo hacia él, y el chico tratando de ver como la traería de vuelta a su vida.  
  
VUELTAS Y VUELTAS, SIGO AQUI  
  
LO JURO QUE NO QUISIERA  
  
LLAMALO POCA FANTACIA  
  
LLAMALO COSTUMBRE  
  
PIENSO SIEMPRE EN ELLA.  
  
Draco se paro al ver que ella salía del comedor, la siguió.  
  
-Weasley!!  
  
Ella hizo caso omiso a su llamada  
  
-Detente!  
  
-Que se te ofrece Malfoy?  
  
Dolor. Le hirió profundamente el que lo volviera a llamar Malfoy.  
  
-Yo solo quería decirte, que estuve pensando en tus palabras y quería que volviéramos a ser novios.  
  
Ella sonrió  
  
-Mira pero que fácil, tu crees que es venir y decirme que quieres volver conmigo y ya?, pues no, soy yo la que no quiere nadie con alguien como tu, para ti todo es tan simple, chasqueando los dedos no caeré de nuevo!!  
  
-Sabes perfectamente que me quieres, no me rechaces. por favor.  
  
Las ultimas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, nunca le había dicho "por favor", pero eso no era suficiente.  
  
-Me largo!  
  
-Podemos juntarnos mas tarde en el jardín, necesito hablar mas tranquilo contigo, como a las siete?  
  
-NO  
  
La pelirroja giro sobre sus talones y se marcho a su sala común, antes de perderse de la vista de la serpiente, un chico de Ravenclaw se le acercaba.  
  
-De mi no te libraras, porque te quiero, y tu a mi Weasley  
  
DICE QUE NO ME QUIERE MAS  
  
NISIQUIERA EN FOTOGRAFIA  
  
YO NO LE CREO, NO ES VERDAD  
  
QUE COLGARA EL TELEFONO  
  
SI LA LLAMO UN DIA.  
  
Se estaba volviendo loco, ya llevaba dos días sin su compañía y no lo resistía, el domingo por la tarde trato de hablar con ella pero siempre estaba rodeada de amigos, especialmente chicos, lo que enfurecía más a Draco. El lunes también intento hablar antes de entrar a pociones pero apareció Potter preguntando si la estaba molestando, e increíblemente ella le dijo que si, por lo que ahora además de tener que lidiar con su soledad tenia que sufrir con un corte en el labio producto del puñetazo que la había regalado el Gryffindor. Después de clase había ido a la orilla del lago haber si podía por un momento dejar de pensar en ella, cuando creyó que por fin lo había logrado el calamar salio a la superficie y tratando de tomar una roca con sus tentáculos se corto, la sangre broto, tiñendo de rojo el lago, rojo.  
  
-Es que nunca me vas a dejar relajarme siquiera  
  
Escucho risitas lejanas a él, ahí estaba con su dulce sonrisa. dándosela a un chico? Como podía revolverle los sentimiento, hacer cambiar sus emociones en un segundo, ahora que lo pensaba ella había logrado alejarlo de malas compañías, como decía ella, también había conseguido que él Malfoy-yo- molesto-a-quien-se-me-da-la-gana madurara un poco, dejo de fastidiar tanto al prójimo, no tenia tiempo para eso, ella lo quería ver muy seguido a su lado.  
  
YO SIN TI ¿QUIEN SABE QUE VIDA LLEVARIA?  
  
YO SIN TI DEJARIA TODO PARA IR A BUSCAR SOLUCIONES  
  
DONDE NO LAS HAY  
  
A PROVAR MAS EMOCIONES SI, POR QUE  
  
YO SIN TI VIVIRIA EN LA SOLEDAD  
  
YO SIN TI HABRIA UN GRAN VACIO EN LA CIUDAD.  
  
PARECE FACIL OLVIDAR PERO NO ES ASI  
  
TENDRE QUE ARREGLARMELAS,  
  
EN FIN.  
  
Se canso de ver aquella repulsiva escena, se fue a su cuarto, mirar el techo era un excelente pasatiempo se decía el mismo.  
  
-Me obligas a tomar medidas drásticas, y veles la pena.  
  
Tomo pluma y pergamino y escribió "cosas que hice mal o no hice", se detuvo a pensar un momento "1.hacerme el indiferente", "2. No participar en las caricias", "3. Sentirme superior a ella", "4. Olvidarme por momento de que existe y es mi novia", "5. Creer que se contentaría con mi sola presencia", "6. creer que la controlaría", "7. Creer que para mi era predecible", "8. Pensar que una relación escondida era lo que quería", "9. No importarme lo que sentía", "10. Poner por sobre ella mi orgullo".  
  
-Listo!, creo que eso es todo  
  
Cuando iba a guardar el cuaderno una foto cayo al piso, era una foto de ella, la tenia guardada ahí desde que comenzó su relación, cuando ella le dijo que le quería, nunca había sacado la foto, ella se la dio pocos días después de comenzar su noviazgo furtivo, guardo la foto cuidadosamente en un cuaderno que llevaba consigo siempre.  
  
Al otro día se levanto rápidamente, se había quedado dormido y tenia doble clases de pociones, se fue directamente a la sala de Snape, iba rápido cuando escucho una voz llamándole.  
  
-Malfoy!!  
  
Era Virginia, lo llamaba a él, si no fuera por el tono duro en su voz habría creído que quería reconciliarse. Giro para acercarse a ella y algo salio disparado de entre sus cosas llegando a los pies de ella. La pelirroja tomo la foto entre sus manos.  
  
-Creo que estos es mío, toma esto  
  
Le extendió otra foto en la que se encontraba el rubio apoyado en una pared algo distraído.  
  
-Y esto?  
  
-Para que veas la falta de atención hacia mi, te la saque un día en que nos juntamos  
  
-Ah, y para que me la pasas?  
  
-Porque yo no la quiero  
  
-Pero es tuya, votala si quieres pero no me la pase a mi  
  
-Lo intente pero no puede  
  
Dijo casi en un susurro  
  
-Que dices?  
  
-Nada, me voy  
  
-Oye, pásame mi foto  
  
-En esta foto salgo yo así que no te la paso  
  
-Pero tu me la diste por lo cual es mía  
  
-Pero para que la quieres?  
  
-Por que yo al contrario tuyo si me intereso por ella, claro, preferiría a la chica pero hay que contentarse con su foto.  
  
Le arrebato la foto y se fue a su clase con Snape.  
  
VACIO LAS GAVETAS QUE IRONIA  
  
ESTAN LLENAS DE SUS COSAS  
  
ESTA SU LICENCIA Y SU ALCANCIA  
  
Y UNA FOTO MIA  
  
QUE SE LE OLVIDO.  
  
Cada vez se hacia más difícil el reto, pero él lucharía por ella de ninguna forma se dejaría vencer. Seria imposible seguir sin ella la perdida haría que volviese a ser el de antes, ya sabia lo que haría. Reviso una vez más la lista, cumpliría con todos los puntos así ella comprendería que él había cambiado por ella.  
  
YO SIN TI ¿QUIEN SABE QUE VIDA LLEVARIA?,  
  
YO SIN TI EN LA MAÑANA NO DESPERTARIA  
  
DE VEZ EN CUANDO UN RESTAURANT BUSCANDO COMPAÑIA  
  
LE DIRIA A ALGUN EXTRAÑO ¿SABES? ELLA ES MIA.  
  
Terminado el almuerzo volvió a encontrarse con ella.  
  
-Weasley, por favor vuelve conmigo, te necesito  
  
-No seas más patético de lo que eres, arrastrándote por una chica, ja, además ese es el problema que dices que me necesitas, siempre piensas en ti y no en mi.  
  
-No seas así conmigo  
  
-Así?, así como?, como tu eras conmigo?, lo siento en el alma Malfoy pero esta es una lección que tienes que aprender  
  
-Ojala lo que haré sirva para que me quieras de nuevo  
  
-Eso es imposible  
  
-Ya veremos  
  
Ginny se iba con un una mirada de dolor pensando en él.  
  
-Claro que es imposible que te vuelva a querer, porque yo jamás he dejado de quererte.  
  
PARECE FACIL OLVIDAR PERO NO ES ASI  
  
SI TOCAN A LA PUERTA DESEO  
  
QUE SEAS TU  
  
¿QUIEN SABE QUE VIDA LLEVARIA?, YO SIN TI...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Como les va?, dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La canción es "Yo sin ti" de Ricardo Montaner.  
  
Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior!!!  
  
Besos, $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


	3. Quiero olvidarte

Gracias de nuevo por todos los mensajes alentadores!!!, mi regalito!, un nuevo capitulo!!  
  
-Caroline Macmanaman: Disculpa, pero tu Review llego cuando ya había subido el segundo capitulo!!!, Gracias por lo de interesante, respecto a lo de Draco, si tenemos que ver porque se le pondrá mas difícil con este capitulo!!, para comprobar que algo no se puede tienes que intentarlo un millón de veces, y él no lo ha hecho!!.  
  
- SaraMeliss: Al parecer fuiste la primera en leer el segundo cap.!!, como dije en la anterior contestación de Reviews creo que junto con este le quedan 2 capítulos más, de no ser que se me ocurran mas ideas!!, Gracias por leer y tratare de ir lo más rápido!  
  
-angela30: para que no comas ansias, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, no es el final que tenia planeado, pero creo que quedo mejor así, de todas maneras el final propuesta para este capitulo me servirá para el cuarto, tb me alegra que tenga la oportunidad de impresionar a alguien, y más si es alguien que no conozco!!, de nuevo gracias!!  
  
-Melliza o Monica (o como prefieras!): Que bueno que sigas leyendo!!, y si, se lo merece, él y todos los monigotes que se dicen llamar hombres!!.  
  
-Luciana: Gracias primero por seguir leyendo, prometo que algún capitulo lo escribe desde un principio dedicado para los que leen y dejan reviews todos los capítulos.  
  
***************  
  
"Eres de mi propiedad"  
  
Capitulo 3: "Quiero olvidarte"  
  
Virginia lloraba desconsolada en su cama, ya había pasado una semana desde que habían terminado, era peor de lo que imaginó, él se presentaba en su mente a cada instante, no lo podía sacar de su cabeza, se comportaba diferente, repentinamente estaba siendo más amable con la gente, también había dejado malo hábitos como entrar con pose de rey al comedor, qué era lo que le ocurría?, seria verdad los que le había dicho?, intentaría volver con ella?, realmente estaba cambiando? o seria que se hacia el lindo para conquistar a las otras chicas?, tal vez ya la había olvidado, si, eso debía ser, había dejado de hostigarla. y de que manera ella deseaba que la siguiera perturbando, pero quizás había llegado la hora de dejar el pasado tranquilo y volver a comenzar, un chico nuevo, una relación nueva, eso podría ser lo que de verdad necesitaba, sentía cierto remordimiento por empezar otra relación porque todavía lo quería pero no era su culpa que la relación se fuera a pique, ella intento hacer algo.  
  
-Talvez yo tengo algo de culpa, talvez no quise lo suficiente y no lo supe comprender- sacudió la cabeza de un lado para otro- .pero que estoy diciendo?, claro que no fue mi culpa.  
  
MIRO HACIA ATRÁS, PARTO DE CERO  
  
VUELVO A EMPEZAR, PARTO DE NUEVO  
  
MIRO HACIA ATRÁS Y TU RECUERDO  
  
SE EMPIEZA A ESFUMAR  
  
NO FUE MI CULPA.  
  
Se limpio la cara, iría a ver Richad, él era un chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw, al parecer tenía alguna intención con ella desde hace tiempo pero ella le había dicho que estaba con alguien más. pero eso ya no era así. Se dirigía a la salida del castillo cuando alguien la intercepto.  
  
-Como has estado?-  
  
-Malfoy. desde cuando te interesa alguien que no seas tu?  
  
-Desde que me di cuenta que no soporto estar lejos de ti  
  
-mm. entonces me parece que seguirás así de cordial de por vida  
  
-No lo creo, ya veras estoy haciendo cosas para remediar mi errores!  
  
-Eso ahí que verlo, pero la verdad no sirve de nada, porque yo quería que fueras distinto conmigo, poco me importaba como fueras con los demás  
  
-Se que cometí mucho errores  
  
-Ya me voy que me están esperando  
  
-Vas a ver a ese imbécil Ravenclaw?  
  
-Si!, y tiene nombre sabes?, se llama Richard  
  
-Claro y apuesto a que él es mil veces mejor que yo, anda con él y déjame!!  
  
Ginny lo miro fríamente, como se atrevía a insinuar que ella había elegido a Richard por sobre él?  
  
-Ya lo hice!!, fuiste tu él que me diste esperanzas y me engañaste haciéndome creer que nuestra relación seria buena, que los dos pondríamos de nuestra parte!!, ahora yo quiero conseguir a alguien con quien de verdad me sienta bien  
  
-Si, lo nuestro nunca fue real para ti!  
  
La pelirroja lo miro fijamente.  
  
NO LLORES MAS, NO ME RECLAMES  
  
NO LLORES MAS TU ERES CULPABLE  
  
DE ESTE FINAL  
  
TU ME ENGAÑASTE, NO PIDAS MAS  
  
YA TODO HA MUERTO  
  
PLAF!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco la miraba sin asimilar el golpe en la cara que le había dado la chica.  
  
-Jamás!, y escúchame bien, Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir que yo no te tome enserio!!!!, no habría estado perdiendo mi tiempo dos meses no crees??, además, crees que yo caigo tan bajo como para jugar con alguien. Como no eres capaz de entender lo que pasa!!!!, YO TE AMO!!!!!!!!!!!!, pero no puedo seguir con alguien como tu!!  
  
Lloraba a mares, prometió a su alma no dejar que él la viera sufrir pero sus sentimientos se desbordaban por sus ojos.  
  
-Y como se llama lo que estas haciendo con el Ravenclaw?, no estas jugando con él si dices que me quieres, o talvez no me quieres como dices  
  
Draco bajo la mirada y se marcho, antes de irse Virginia le dijo con voz firme:  
  
-Por qué regresas, por qué no me dejas sacarte de mi vida?!!!  
  
-Weasley porque yo te. ahg!!! Nada!!!- él pensaba "Seria mas fácil si me dijeras que es lo que estoy haciendo mal?"  
  
ENTRE TU Y YO NO HAY NADA  
  
NO ME PONGAS CARAS YA NO SIRVE DE NADA  
  
ENTRE TU Y YO NO HAY NADA MAS  
  
NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE YA NO ME INTERESAS MAS  
  
Se fue, justo cuando ella creía que diría lo que había esperado durante toda su relación.  
  
-ERES UN COBARDE MALFOY!!  
  
Ahora que hacia?, tenia que ir a ver a Richard. Lo encontró sentado en una banca mirando al cielo.  
  
-Eh. hola Richard  
  
-Hola Ginny!!!, ven siéntate!  
  
-Y bien, que querías decirme que era tan urgente?  
  
-Eh. bien yo quería decirte que. que yo.  
  
-Qué cosa?  
  
Ginny creía saber como terminaría aquello.  
  
-Yo tan solo debía decirte que.  
  
Silencio.  
  
El chico tenía la cara de la Gryffindor entre sus manos, y sus labios junto a los suyos. "Qué hago, que hago?", se decía la pelirroja.  
  
----------  
  
El rubio miraba boquiabierto la escena desde la ventana de su pieza, un sentimiento de tristeza que yacía en él se transformo en una profunda rabia, rabia consigo mismo, pero sobre todo rabia con ese tal "Richard".  
  
-Has algo Weasley!!!!- olvidaba que esta no lo podía escuchar- vamos, dime que si me quieres, empújalo!!, muérdelo!!, patéale sus "cositas"!!!, has algo!!!, si quieres yo lo mato!!!!  
  
YO COMENCE DE NUEVO  
  
VOLVI PARTI DE CERO  
  
YO COMENCE DE NUEVO  
  
NO FUE MI CULPA  
  
VOLVI PARTI DE CERO  
  
YA TODO HA MUERTO.  
  
-----------  
  
"Qué hago, que hago?", vamos piensa rápido Virginia. Lo empujo lo suficientemente fuerte como para separarse un metro de él.  
  
-Qué ocurre?  
  
-No es que Richard.  
  
-Tu me dijiste que estabas sola  
  
-Si pero, yo no puedo, no te puedo mentir, yo un quiero a esa persona.  
  
-Pero yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar  
  
Dicho esto la tomo por la cintura y la beso a la fuerza  
  
-Te digo. que. no  
  
Ginny trataba de zafarse, pero él era más fuerte  
  
-Dame. una. oportunidad  
  
-De. ja. me.  
  
-----------  
  
-Que?, pero suéltala bribón, que no quiere!!!, NO, no la toques  
  
Draco miraba por la ventana a la vez que buscaba su varita, nadie la haría sufrir, él seria el ultimo en hacer tal idiotez. Se detuvo ante el vidrio para mirar por última vez antes de ir a defenderla pero se quedo atónito ante lo que veía. Ginny le había dado una patada en la entrepierna, el chico había caído al piso retorciéndose de dolor y ella corrió al interior del castillo.  
  
-Esa es mi chica!  
  
Malfoy salio de su sala tomando rumbo al Hall principal  
  
------------  
  
Virginia se detuvo llorando ante una escalera, subió unos escalones y se sentó, no sin antes sacar su varita por si a ese estúpido se le ocurría seguirla. Sollozaba silenciosamente, por que tenia tan mala suerte? Escucho pasos, empuño su varita.  
  
-Oh, aquí estas!!- Era él, la persona que quería pero el culpable de su desgracia- te encuentras bien?  
  
-Déjame sola Malfoy!!, que haces aquí?  
  
-Yo. te vi por la ventana y vine a defenderte  
  
-Yo se defenderme perfectamente sino lo viste  
  
-Si me di cuenta- trato de secarle una lágrima pero ella esquivo su mano  
  
-No me toques!!! Y déjame en paz!!! Todo es tu culpa!!  
  
MIRO HACIA ATRAS  
  
Y NO COMPRENDO COMO LLEGUE A ESTAR CONTIGO  
  
COMO LLEGUE A COMPRENDERTE  
  
COMO TRATE DE ENAMORARME  
  
-Mi culpa?!!  
  
-Si!!, tu culpa!!, tuya y de tu maldito sexo!!  
  
-Mía?, perdona pero si hubieses vuelto conmigo una de todas las veces que te lo pedí no estaríamos en esta situación!!!  
  
-Y si tu hubieses hecho las cosas bien desde el principio!!  
  
-Maldición soy un humano!!, puedo equivocarme, tengo derecho!!!  
  
A este punto la pelirroja ya no lloraba, estaba hecha una furia era como una tormenta, un huracán, una erupción volcánica, un maremoto, un tornado, una avalancha, un terremoto, todo eso, Junto. Y el único capaz de soportar ese fenómeno de la naturaleza era él, Draco Malfoy, por qué?, porque él era igual.  
  
-Es que todos los hombres son unos imbéciles?!!!!!!!  
  
-No se si todos pero yo si!!, soy un maldito imbécil que ha hecho de todo para que vuelvas con él, he tratado de ser una persona normal!!!, mira- dijo sacando un papel- me di el trabajo de hacer una lista de mis errores y corregirlos, todo eso por ti!!, nada más que por ti!!  
  
Ginny le arranco la hoja de las manos, la leyó rápidamente, y un toque de nostalgia se vislumbro en sus ojos.  
  
-Mi mamá- comenzó a decir tranquilamente- me ha dicho siempre que los errores de los que uno se arrepiente estuvieron el doble de equivocados que los que uno jamás osaría arrepentirse.- callo durante unos segundos- Sabes?, yo nunca quise de hacer de ti alguien normal, ni perfecto, tan solo buscaba que me quisieses, que me dijeras que lo hacías. Pero ya no queda nada, no?  
  
La hoja se deslizo por sus dedos tocando el piso, se retiro del lugar. Draco se sentía más solo que nunca.  
  
-Tan solo deseaba que le dijera que la quería.  
  
ENTRE TU Y YO NO HAY NADA  
  
NO ME PONGAS CARAS YA NO SIRVE DE NADA  
  
ENTRE TU Y YO NO HAY NADA MAS  
  
NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE YA NO ME INTERESAS  
  
YO COMENCE DE NUEVO  
  
VOLVI PARTI DE CERO  
  
YO COMENCE DE NUEVO  
  
NO FUE MI CULPA  
  
VOLVI PARTI DE CERO  
  
YA TODO HA MUERTO.  
  
*********  
  
Hasta aquí este capítulos!!!!, que les pareció!! La verdad es que a mi me dio algo de pena, soy tannnnnnnnnnn mala!!!!!!!, como hago sufrir a este bombón!!!, otra cosa, ven que no hay que ser serpiente para ser malo!!!!. Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?????????, será que Draco se dará por vencido, bajara los brazos???? O luchara por ella???, y que de Virginia???, estará dispuesta a darle otra oportunidad?? O ya no quiere nada con los chicos???, se hará lesbiana???, y que paso con Richard???, seguirá tirado con las manos en .????? (auch!!). Que pasara si Todo el colegio se entera, serán aplausos? silencio? tomates? Suspiros? Envidia?... se acerca una competencia!! Todo esto en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Ah!!!, se me olvidaba, la canción es "Partir de Cero" de Stereo 3. (Mi tributo al producto nacional)  
  
No se olviden de dejar Reviews, si, si, muchos Reviews para así seguir escribiendo!!!  
  
Besos, $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


	4. Retomar la caza

Aloha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, respondo los Reviews!  
  
-SaraMeliss: Bien parece que fue igual con el tercero!!, ojalá que los siguientes cap. Los encuentres igual de interesantes!!, besos, abril.  
  
-Luciana: Sipis, le ha tocado sufrir, a los dos, bueno, este cap. Sufrirá más él. Y creo que por el momento Ginny no se hará lesbiana!!, je, je. Gracias por seguir dejando rr, espero tu respuesta de mi e-mail.  
  
-Euxis: Mira que coincidencia, este cap. Es bastante más largo que los otros, grax. Por tu rr. Besos!!.  
  
Antes de dejarlos con la tercera parte, me gustaría decirles, que en la sección Ginny/Harry publique por estos días una nueva historia, de capitulo único, que se llama, "¿Donde estas?", me gustaría que la leyeran y me digan que tal les pareció, aunque no es la primera ves que los menciono, si es mi primer fictión de ellos (aparece Draco, no pude resistirlo :P), De antemano, Gracias.  
  
* * * * ************  
  
"ERES DE MI PROPIEDAD"  
  
Capitulo 4: "Retomar la caza"  
  
El día domingo Draco se quedo en la cama hasta tarde, reflexionando. Y es que la conversación de la noche anterior lo había dejado mal parado.  
  
-Por qué soy tan estúpido??, como no se me ocurrió antes que lo que faltaba en la maldita lista era amor?  
  
Tomo el papel y lo olió, aun tenia rastros de su perfume.  
  
-Que hago?  
  
Su mente era un debate total, no sabía que hacer, entre más pasaba el tiempo mas remotas era sus posibilidades de volver con ella, y eso era lo que precisamente ahora dudaba, volver con ella. Si, porque no sabia que era lo mejor, para ella, ya había sufrido bastante por su culpa, talvez ella lo que realmente quería era olvidarlo, y si era así, quien era él para querer amarrarla a su vida? Si tan solo fuera más fácil arrancar el sentimiento de él, así podría dejarla ir. y volvería a ser el mismo de antes. y él no deseaba eso, quería ser capaz de entregarle amor a alguien, aunque fuera tan solo a una persona.  
  
Se levanto sintiendo el peso del mundo en sus hombros, se baño de mala gana y bajo a tratar de comer algo. Tomo asiento lo más lejos del resto. Comió un pedazo de pastel a medias pero su cabeza no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, ella y el maldito sentimiento que la pelirroja alojó en su corazón.  
  
SI TU NO VUELVES,  
  
SE SECARAN TODOS LOS MARES  
  
Y ESPERARE SIN TI  
  
TAPIANDO EL FONDO DE ALGUN RECUERDO.  
  
Valía la pena el tiempo y el dolor que gastaba?, serviría de algo estar en esta constante situación?. Si al menos hubiese alguna pequeña posibilidad de que esto resultara, pero no la había, y ahí estaba ese maldito riesgo de perder, sabia que si ganaba el premio seria mejor que estar vivo, pero si perdía quedaría en la oscuridad, solo. Como saber lo que ella realmente sentía? Salio a dar un paseo, tenía que seguir pensando y resolver cuando antes lo que haría.  
  
Ahí estaba ella, sentada junto al lago, pensando aparentemente, su pelo se movía con el viento y sus ojos estaban fijos en el agua, tristes, solos. Draco se sentó detrás de un arbusto cercano a ella, no la miraba porque bastaba con sentir su presencia, su aroma en el aire.  
  
-----------  
  
-Que voy a hacer contigo Draco Malfoy?  
  
La pelirroja no tenia ni idea de que el rubio se encontraba a unos metros de ahí.  
  
Ella aun lo quería, pero perdonar la indiferencia le costaba un mundo  
  
-----------  
  
"Vamos dime que harás conmigo" pensaba él, "tan solo dime que tengo una esperanza, y yo sigo luchando por ti"  
  
Virginia susurro algo mientras se paraba abruptamente para dirigirse al castillo, Malfoy logro escuchar las palabras: "Solo se que tendrás que hacer mucho merito"  
  
BINGO!!!!!!!!!  
  
EURECA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOTERIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lo que quería escuchar nació de los labios de aquella chica y moría en sus oídos, fue como una descarga de adrenalina, existía la maldita suerte!!!  
  
-Bien!!, aun tengo esperanzas!!!!!!!!!!!- Saltaba de un lado para otro, sin darse cuenta de que la Gryffindor se había dado vuelta al escuchar sus gritos de felicidad y ahora se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Cuando se dio cuanta de que ella estaba frente a él se quedo en silencio.  
  
-Te quiero, me oyes?, te quiero!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le gritaba en la cara  
  
-Cuando es otro el que te ayuda con las palabras, como yo anoche, ya no sirven.  
  
Él se quedo mirándola, ya no le servia decirle te quiero?  
  
SI TU NO VUELVES,  
  
MI VOLUNTAD SE HARA PEQUEÑA,  
  
ME QUEDARE AQUI  
  
JUNTO A MI PERRO ESPIANDO HORIZONTES.  
  
Iba a irse cuando se acerco repentinamente al oído chico.  
  
-Talvez quede una pequeña llamita en mi.- ahora estaba mirando sus labios, cada vez ella se acercaba mas y él?, en el cielo, iba a besarlo la tenia a escasos dos centímetros- .pero no será tan fácil convertirla en incendio.  
  
Ginny dio media vuelta con expresión seria, dejando a la serpiente con cara De "Y mi beso?", mientras que en ella un corazón herido de muerte latía poco a poco. Ya sabía que él la quería pero su dolor era demasiado como para dejarlo pasar. Lo haría sufrir un rato.  
  
Durante toda la semana Draco intento mil cosas, las amigas de Ginny curioseaban para lograr saber quien era el admirador secreto que todas las mañanas, a la hora del desayuno, le hacia llegar una docena de rosas. O quien fue el que para la clase de transformaciones dejo un peluche para ella fuera del salón, o como había logrado su admirador que en pleno comedor se escuchara la canción de un muggle llamado Miguel Bosé, claro con un previa dedicatoria, también ocurrió que para la clase de pociones Snape repentinamente quedo vestido de payaso y volaba en una escoba de colores por todo el salón, nunca se supo quien había sido.  
  
SI TU NO VUELVES,  
  
NO QUEDARAN MAS QUE DESIERTOS,  
  
Y ESCUCHARE POR SI  
  
ALGUN LATIDO LE QUEDA A ESTA TIERRA.  
  
QUE ERA TAN SERENA CUANDO ME QUERIAS  
  
HABIA UN PERFUME FRESCO QUE YO RESPIRABA  
  
ERA TAN BONITA, ERA ASI DE GRANDE  
  
Y NO TENIA FIN.  
  
A todo esto Ginny estaba llena de rosas, con peluche, una canción y muerta de la risa, no hablo nunca con el rubio hasta el viernes cuando la jalo hacia un salón vació.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Ah!, eres tu, hola- Ella se mantenía lo mas fría que podía.  
  
-Toma te quería entregar esto personalmente- le tendió una caja en forma de corazón-una ves me dijiste que eran tus favoritos.  
  
-Lo recuerdo, me escuchaste?- Virginia abría la caja y comía los chocolates que tanto la deleitaban  
  
-Yo siempre te escuchaba  
  
-Podrías habérmelo demostrado  
  
-Lo se, pero ya da igual, te gusto la canción?  
  
-Si estaba bonita, como se llama?  
  
-"Si tu no vuelves"  
  
-Bien tengo entendido de que la canta un muggle, como la conociste?  
  
-Tengo mis contactos  
  
-Ah!!!!, bien me voy tengo que ir con mis amigas  
  
-Oye- la tomo del brazo- cuanto tiempo me tendrás así?  
  
-El que yo lo desee, además, aparte de unas mil cajas más de estos chocolates, diez peluches, otras 100 docenas de rosas y una cinco canciones te digo al tiro que yo no estoy dispuesta a tener nada contigo.- Draco casi se muere- a escondidas.  
  
Ahora tan solo casi se desmaya.  
  
-Como es eso?  
  
-Daaa!!, pero que lento!!, si volvemos algún día será una relación a la luz del día, todos se enteraran de que estamos juntos  
  
-Pero eso es imposible, que hay si se entera mi padre, y cuando lo sepa tu familia, y que pasara con mi reputación?  
  
-No has aprendido nada?, si no estas dispuesto a hacerle frente a todos creo que has estado gastando tiempo y dinero en vano. Adiós.  
  
Draco quedo igual que cuando ella lo termino. Si la quería de verdad, tendría que hacerle frente a sus enemigos: su padre, su orgullo y el mundo entero.  
  
Y CADA NOCHE VENDRA UNA ESTRELLA  
  
A HACERME COMPAÑIA,  
  
QUE TE CUENTE COMO ESTOY Y SEPAS LO QUE HAY,  
  
Y MI AMOR, AMOR, AMOR ESTOY AQUÍ NO VES,  
  
SI NO VUELVES NO HABRA VIDA  
  
NO SE LO QUE HARE.  
  
El sábado y domingo las rosas no llegaron, por lo que la alegría de Ginny se transformo en una enorme rabia a la cobardía del rubio. Todos trataban de hacerle el quite, ya que cualquier cosa que los demás hicieran la tomaba como agresión gritando y golpeando todo.  
  
A la hora de cenar estaban todos en el comedor por mandato de Dumbledore. Ginny miraba de ves en cuando al rubio, y cada vez que lo veía este le evitaba la mirada lo que la hacia ponerse mas furiosa.  
  
-Alumnos, silencio por favor, el director tiene algo que decir. El habitual tono de la profesora provocó silencio inmediato.  
  
-Queridos alumnos- Albus Dumbledore comenzaba su discurso- como ya saben el sábado es el ultimo partido, que concluirá con la copa de las casa que se entregara el domingo a la casa con mas puntos, como la competencia ha estado muy tensa haremos un concurso que terminara el día domingo antes de la entrega de la copa.  
  
Murmullos aparecieron en todo el salón.  
  
-Continuo, los resultados del concurso no influirán en los puntajes, los propios alumnos serán los que elegirán a la reina de la escuela de este año.  
  
Más murmullos.  
  
-Si, han escuchado bien, tendremos reina, se postularan en un momento un máximo de siete candidatas, están tendrán un plazo de una semana para hacer su campaña, y el día domingo se efectuara la votación, a la cual están obligados todos. Las candidatas pueden ser de sexto o séptimo año y serán postuladas por los varones del colegio, ellas verán si aceptan o no. También tengo que decir que luego de coronar a la reina verán una tómbola mágica que contiene todos los nombres de la parte masculina del alumnado, la reina secara un trozo de pergamino y el que salga seleccionado tendrá la suerte y el honor de disfrutar al día siguiente de 24 horas en un hotel de Acapulco en el mundo muggle con nuestra reina - todos los varones estallaron en aplausos.- Alguna pregunta?  
  
La mano de Hermione se veía alzada  
  
-Señorita Granger?  
  
-Eh. gracias director, vera, yo no se como piensen las demás chicas pero por mi parte a mi entusiasma el concurso y mas el premio de ir a Acapulco, a excepción por la parte en que las mujeres quedamos como trofeo para los hombres, no es justo- ciento de "Si", "Estoy de acuerdo" surgieron de la concurrencia femenina.  
  
-Y que sugiere usted señorita?  
  
-Dos cosas, primero para que sea más entretenido, las candidatas podrán arreglarse para la noche en el lugar más exclusivo que exista, eso incluye vestuario, maquillaje, peluquería, etc., todo por cuenta del colegio y con derecho a quedarse tanto con vestido como con el labial más pequeño.  
  
-Bien, creo que es aceptable, y que es lo otro?- Los profesores, especialmente Snape veían al director asombrado, estaba sucumbiendo ante grandes demandas de una alumna.  
  
Las chicas aplaudieron efusivamente.  
  
-Bien, y segundo y más importante, como es una de nosotras la que deleite a aquel afortunado chico, será justo que ella sea la organice todo el viaje, llámese a eso, transporte, hotel, habitaciones, comida y por supuesto, ella manejara los horarios, lo que se hará y lo que no. He dicho.  
  
-Mmm, si no fuera una bruja diría que es abogada muggle!!, pero esta bien, como este año no habrá baile podremos invertir ese dinero en todo eso.  
  
Los aplausos se multiplicaron.  
  
-Ya que aclaramos ese punto debo decir que el trozo de pergamino que saque la reina no se puede cambiar, la suerte es la suerte.  
  
Hermione miro a Virginia con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ojalá me tocara con Ron.  
  
La pelirroja le devolvió una sonrisa triste y miro a cierto rubio pero él no estaba.  
  
SI TU NO VUELVES,  
  
NI HABRA ESPERANZA NI HABRA NADA,  
  
CAMINARE SIN TI  
  
CON MI TRISTEZA BEBIENDO LLUVIA.  
  
QUE ERA TAN SERENA CUANDO ME QUERIAS  
  
HABIA UN PERFUME FRESCO QUE YO RESPIRABA  
  
ERA TAN BONITA, ERA ASI DE GRANDE  
  
Y NO TENIA FIN.  
  
-Bien, ahora ahí que elegir candidatas, lo haremos así, cualquier chico propone a una chica y los demás contestan si o no, lo que más se escuche será la decisión, recuerden que son solo siete candidatas a si que elijan bien. Alguien?  
  
-Katharina Aliston- grito uno de séptimo  
  
-SIIIIII  
  
-Señorita Aliston?  
  
-Eh, yo. bueno.  
  
-EHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
-Hermione Granger- Dijo Ron tímidamente  
  
-WUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Miraron a la aludida- SIIIIIIII  
  
-Señorita?  
  
-Claro, me voy a Acapulco!!  
  
-EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
-Y talvez con el Weasley  
  
-WUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Ron se puso Rojo  
  
-Cho Chang- Harry grito emocionado, Chang había repetido su ultimo año ya que estuvo sin poder ir al colegio porque estuvo en el psicólogo, jamás se recupero del todo.  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
-Señorita Chang?  
  
-Eh. yo.- comenzó a sollozar- Las competencias me recuerdan a Cedric- lloraba- pero esta bien- repuso con cara de loca  
  
-Eh, sigamos- dijo Dumbledore  
  
-Libyen drew?- dijo Blaise desde Slytherin  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
-Señorita?  
  
-Claro que estaré allí (aplíquenle voz de ****)  
  
-Pansy Parkinson- dijo. Neville? y Ella. sonreía?  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOO- las risas estrepitosas de los hombre hicieron que Pansy saliera corriendo  
  
-Catrina Aabi-  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
-Miss Aabi?  
  
-Creo que si  
  
-EHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Bethlehem Jo- menciono Richard Steven  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
-Señorita Jo?  
  
-Estaré encantada  
  
-Muy bien, les queda tan solo una candidata, quien será?, es su ultima oportunidad, les cuanto que en la lista están:  
  
Katharina Aliston, de Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor Cho Chang, de Ravenclaw Libyen Drew, de Slytherin Catrina Aabi, de Hufflepuff Bethlehem Jo de Slytherin  
  
-Quien será la séptima y ultima candidata?  
  
Harry y Ron se miraban y miraban alrededor buscando a la participante adecuada, hasta que a Harry se le ocurrió.  
  
-Ginny porque no te propongo a ti?  
  
-No digas tonterías Harry, que haría yo a.- no alcanzo a terminar  
  
-Propongo a Virginia Weasley como candidata!!  
  
AUCHHH!!!  
  
Le había dado un codazo en el estomago a Harry.  
  
-Qué, mi hermana?, yo no creo que ella sea la adecuada.  
  
-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi, se escucho desde todos lados.  
  
-Excelente, señorita Weasley que dice usted?  
  
-Mmm, yo?, es que.  
  
-Ella no tiene nada que decir!!!, no participará.  
  
La chica frunció el ceño, mirando a emisor de tales palabras, el rubio más popular del todo Howarts estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta sonriéndole a la pelirroja.  
  
Y CADA NOCHE VENDRA UNA ESTRELLA  
  
A HACERME COMPAÑIA,  
  
QUE TE CUENTE COMO ESTOY Y SEPAS LO QUE HAY,  
  
Y MI AMOR, AMOR, AMOR ESTOY AQUÍ NO VES,  
  
SI NO VUELVES NO HABRA VIDA  
  
NO SE LO QUE HARE.  
  
*********  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, ja, ja, ja, no podrán leer mas hasta el capitulo que viene. Que será lo que trama el rubio?, Virginia lo seguirá haciendo sufrir?, quien ganara el concurso?, Chang esta muy desquiciada?, Hermiones será cuando grande abogada? Qué demonios le pasa a Neville?, estará nublado en Acapulco? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo!!. Se nos viene la reacción de los Weasley!! La canción ya saben de quien es. Un aviso, todos los capítulos serán songfincs, es mas sencillo para mi. DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Besos, $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


	5. Confesiones: solo cállate y escúchame

Aquí tengo para todos ustedes este nuevo capitulo!!!  
  
*******  
  
-SaraMeliss: Que bueno que te gustase el cuarto capitulo, y si, fuiste la primera en lleerlo, gracias, besos, ABRIL.  
  
-Saiko Katsuka: Es el primer review tuyo, no?, que rico que te gustara mi ff, sigue leyendo!!  
  
-angela30: parece que te gustó. Ya me di una vuelta por ahí y te deje un review.  
  
-Lucy: Bien, tu sabes que me entretengo mucho con tus mensajes, y conste que yo no te obligo a preguntar como esta el tiempo en Acapulco. Luego te mando el mail, tu sabes. Besos.  
  
Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leen mis fictions, espero que sigan dejando R/R.  
  
* * * * **********  
  
"Eres de mi propiedad"  
  
Capitulo 5: "Confesiones: solo cállate y escúchame"  
  
Él seguía ahí con semblante tranquilo, como quien hubiese dicho "hola"  
  
-Se puede saber por que razón la señorita Weasley no podría participar?- la voz de Dumbledore seguía pacifica.  
  
-Simple, porque yo no se lo permito, porque tu- se dirigió a la chica- eres mía.  
  
Snape se paraba ante estas palabras hacia ademán de querer hablar, pero enseguida el director lo hizo tomar asiento con las palabras "esto será interesante"  
  
-Disculpa- dijo poniéndose de pie- pero yo no soy de nadie, no soy un maldito objeto que tu puedes conseguir tronando los dedos.  
  
Draco hizo como si no la hubiese escuchado, tomo una silla que se encontraba cercana a él y la puso en medio del comedor.  
  
-Hazme el favor de sentarte y por una vez en tu vida quedarte callada!  
  
-Tu no me das ordenes!  
  
-Virginia Weasley!, siéntate!  
  
PAF, era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre, esto debía ser en serio, camino rápidamente hasta él y se sentó.  
  
/////////  
  
Lo siento si alguna vez te he herido y no supe darme cuenta a tiempo mientras soportabas en silencio tal vez algún desprecio tal vez no sirva de nada el darme cuenta ahora solo importas tu  
  
/////////  
  
-Bien, ya tenemos una parte lista, ahora.  
  
Trono los dedos como cuando quería algo rápido. Por las puertas del comedor entraron cerca de 50 hadas de alas flamantes, todas con una flor distinta en la mano, se acercaron a Ginny y le dejaron las flores a sus pies. Las hadas liberaron una especie de polvillo que contenía un fresco aroma a hierba y que dejo a la chica rodeada de luminosidad. Las hadas se retiraron y después 10 lechuzas entraron cada una con una caja de los chocolates favoritos de la pelirroja, las dejaron junto con las flores, y una de ellas callo en su regazo.  
  
-Hecho, ahora la parte más difícil.- suspiro- primero pido de antemano disculpas a los profesores por si digo alguna grosería, segundo les digo que lo que voy a hacer no es para complacer sus ansias de reírse, sino por pedido de otra persona- miro de reojo a la Weasley que estaba abriendo los chocolates- y tercero, esta es mi historia: hace dos meses, cuando yo había terminado con cierta relación llego a mi esta chica, la Weasley, diciéndome que yo le gustaba, así de frentón, y que quería algo conmigo, y como yo estaba libre y falto de diversión le dije que si. Bien resulta que yo no la atendía, ella era la que me buscaba, la que hacia las citas, los besos, todo. Ella me contaba todo lo que le pasaba en el día y yo. yo me arreglaba las uñas. Aunque yo no lo demostraba, yo si la escuchaba, es mas podría decirles miles de anécdotas, ella no lo creyó así, el sábado de la semana pasada decidió que no podía continuar así, y me termino, a mi, al principio me dolió el ego, pero después me di cuenta que era mas que eso, que había cavado un hoyo profundo en mi alma, que ella había logrado despertar en mi lo que nadie alcanzaba, a mi me interesaba ella, es inteligente, bonita, hábil, orgullosa, se parecía demasiado a mi, con una diferencia, ella sabia lo que sentía por mi. Fue necesario perderla para darme cuenta que no era una más de la lista, para darme cuenta de que no había estado con ella dos meses por puro capricho, para darme cuenta de que me hacia falta. Al reaccionar la busque, pero ella me rechazo, pasaba el tiempo y me volvía cada día mas loco, por ella, en ese instante fue que caí en razón, la quería, la amaba. pero mi terquedad y orgullo pudo más. Intente una y mil cosas y no daba resultado, trate de evaluar lo que estaba haciendo mal, que era lo que no le estaba dando, y de nuevo necesite de su ayuda para comprenderlo, jamás le había dado a conocer lo que yo sentía.  
  
//////////  
  
Siento que en mi vida solo importas tu entre tanta gente solo importas tu hasta el punto que a mi mismo se me olvida que también existo solo importas tu da igual si tengo todo o nada solo importas tu Siento que en mi vida solo importas tu  
  
/////////  
  
Cuando al fin creí que la tendría devuelta, me di cuenta que era un poco tarde, ella quería algo mas, quería, como yo lo hubiese planeado, que yo sufriera, que me sacrificara por ella- la mencionada alzo la vista con cara de asombro, le hablo a ella- claro que me di cuenta, como no hacerlo, ya lo dije te pareces mucho a mi, es, lo que yo habría hecho, arrastrar a la otra persona. Bueno intente reconquistarla pero ella se regocijaba y no me perdonaba, hasta que para cerrar con broche de oro me dijo que quería que contara todo, y yo, dude, claro, tendría que enfrentar mis peores miedos, mi padre, derrocar a mi orgullo y encararlos a ustedes. Hace un rato cuando seguía debatiéndome, cuando escuche al director hablar sobre el final de la copa de las casa me di cuenta de que es mi ultimo año aquí, y si quería ser recordado quería que fuese como aquel que se enfrento al mundo entero por sus sueños y no el cobarde que dejo pasar a la única persona que ha amado.  
  
Los alumnos lo veían asombrado, no todos los días se veía a Draco Malfoy confesando sentimientos, y menos por un Weasley, a propósito, para imaginarse la calidad de la noticia hay que recalcar que Ron había dejado de comer, Hermione dejado de leer y Harry, bueno Harry seguía mirando a Cho. Los profesores tenia diferentes reaccione, Snape miraba con cara de asco, Dumbledore con una sonrisa y las profesoras al borde de las lagrimas. Mientras, la creadora de todo este revuelo, Ginny Weasley, estaba. comiendo chocolates, y como no si lo quería ARRASTRADO con todas sus letras y en mayúsculas.  
  
//////////  
  
Lo siento si en tu lugar he puesto a otra era solo parte de este juego y mientras yo jugaba tu ibas en serio fui tonto y no lo niego mis aires de importante y me doy cuenta ahora, solo importas tú  
  
//////////  
  
Draco miro a la Gryffindor con toda la transparencia en sus ojos.  
  
-Por favor mírame- ella seguía comiendo- acaso te da miedo?- ante esto levanto la vista, le había dado en el punto débil, el mismo de él, orgullo- lo que dije, y lo que voy a decir es pura verdad, PERDONAME, te pido por lo que más quieras- "YO" se dijo así mismo- que me perdones, se que fui un estúpido, pero perdóname, y quisiera ante toda esta gente, que junto con mi disculpa aceptes volver a ser mi novia, porque yo te amo Virginia.  
  
Ella lo miraba sin expresión, luego regreso sus ojos a los chocolates. Como definir lo que sentía él?, consternación, terror, angustia, tristeza, resignación. Seguía esperando una reacción, y no pasaba nada. nadie se movía. nadie hablaba. Dio media vuelta, que lastima, se había humillado por ella sin ningún resultado, justamente cuando iba a salir del salón sintió unos aplausos, se giro rápidamente y allí estaba ella, de pie junto a las flores, se acerco a ella, no entendía, estaba. aplaudiendo?  
  
-BRAVO!!, BRABISIMO Draco Malfoy, y dime, cuanto te tomo aprenderte ese discurso?  
  
-Per.  
  
-No, no, no, ahora soy yo la que va a hablar, tu te callas. Sabes coincido en toda la historia, me gusto sobretodo la parte de "terquedad, orgullo y estúpido", pero sabes se te olvido mencionar algo, todo lo que yo llore, y sufrí por ti, porque que no se te escapa el detalle de que yo te amaba con todo mi ser y que intente de todo para que funcionara, pero como lo dijiste tu mismo, eres tan terco, orgulloso y estúpido, que necesitaste todo este maldito teatro para reaccionar. Y te vuelvo a felicitar, deberías ser dramaturgo, tienes una capacidad innata para, sin mentir en lo que dices, quedar como rey y victima de los hechos. Tan solo te voy a decir algo más, nunca, nunca en tu vida, volverás a tener otra oportunidad conmigo.- agachar la cabeza, no había nada más que hacer, existía la posibilidad de sentir más dolor del que estaba experimentando, difícil- .ninguna más después de esta.  
  
////////  
  
Siento que en mi vida solo importas tu entre tanta gente solo importas tu hasta el punto que a mi mismo se me olvida que también existo solo importas tu da igual si tengo todo o nada solo importas tu  
  
/////////  
  
OH!  
  
OHH!!  
  
OOHHH!!!  
  
OHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Santo Dios!, todo daba un giro en 360, pasaba de la oscuridad de su soledad a la alegría incontenible de la luz, esa luz que nacía de ella, y que ahora era para él.  
  
-Daaaaaaaaa!!!!!!, necesitas una invitación??- la pelirroja lo miraba divertida.  
  
REACCIONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, una condenada vocecilla le gritaba en sus cabeza, la primera vez no hubo respuesta, la segunda empezó a molestarle en el oído, la tercera le dio dolor de cabeza y logro despertarlo.  
  
-Yo. eh., demonios, por qué me haces sufrir así Virginia?- fue lo único coherente que pudo formar y enviar del corazón a sus labios.  
  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Es mi estilo.- respondió  
  
-Mmm. también el mío  
  
-Lo sé Malfoy, lo sé.  
  
Al fin lo había logrado, él la besaba demostrándole que ahora todo seria diferente, que era realidad y no una treta de Morfeo. El comedor, que para ellos era parte de la decoración, estallo en aplausos, en muestras de felicitaciones, mientras ellos trataban de recuperar el tiempo perdido.  
  
////////  
  
Siento que en mi vida solo importas tu entre tanta gente solo importas tu hasta el punto que a mi mismo se me olvida que también existo solo importas tu da igual si tengo todo o nada solo importas tu solo importas. tu  
  
************  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
ALOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, aquí termino el quinto capitulo!!.  
  
Tendrá Malfoy una gran deuda cuando grande?, A Ginny le dará indigestión, subirá de peso o le saldrán granos? todo este capitulo será un engaño y resulta que el polvito de las hadas era Éxtasis?, Hermione se volverá inculta porque dejo de leer unos minutos?, Ron morirá desnutrido?, A Draco le ira bien en Hollywood, hará una nueva versión de "Romeo y Julieta"?, A que profundidad bajo el nivel del mar quedo el "Orgullo Malfoy"?, tendrá efectos secundarios este fiebre por soltar todo en publico?, será Virginia, gracias a este capitulo, la próxima que reencarne a Snape en la tercera película de Harry Potter?, me casare con Draco Malfoy?... eh. lo siento, la emoción. TODO, en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!!! La canción, es "Solo importas tu" de Franco de Vita.  
  
No se olviden de dejarme sus tan esperados REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, aunque sea pequeñito. :{  
  
Besitos, $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


	6. Críticas y advertencias

Holas!!!!, aquí respondo reviews.  
  
POR AQUÍ, NECESITO DAR UN IMPORTANTE AVISO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Espero en los siguientes sus respuestas, lo que pasa es que me voy el sábado de vacaciones y vuelvo los primeros días de marzo, por lo cual no se que prefieren, ¿termino la historia en estos días o se esperan hasta mi regreso?, no sé, díganme ustedes, que sea algo democrático!! Advertencia: si termino en estos días mi inspiración se puede ver afectada ante la presión y el stress subírseme a la cabeza dando como consecuencia un mal final; y si termino en marzo puede que la historia tomo un giro inesperado y no sea de su total agrado. NO SE QUE HACER!!!!!!!!!!!!!, además les digo al tiro que si la termino en estos días tendrán que comprometerse a dejar un review por capitulo, ya que tendría que subir como dos capítulos de golpe. DIGANME QUE HACER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
------- -SaraMeliss: UF!! Es muy largo tu review, gracias por el tiempo dedicado, creedme que pronto sabrán algo que reafirmara eso de que Ginny es la que hace sufrir, y al saberlo, en ese momento si que la querrás matar. Obvio que Ron no participo en los aplausos, con este capitulo te quedara más que claro, pero Virginia tiene mal carácter así que no te digo más. BESOS; y gracia de nuevo.  
  
-Malu: Que bien que te gusto el ff, sígueme leyendo!!, y gracias por tu primer review, besos.  
  
-Impossibles: que bien que te guste la personalidad de Virginia, y dime, de verdad lloraste o es solo una treta para que escriba más rápido??, je, gracias por tus dos reviews!!, Besotes!!  
  
-Lucy!!: creo que no has recibido mi mail!!, para cuando leas esto ya estarás informada de mis opiniones, no? Y como sabes si me caso o no con Draco, a que si!!, además el no tiene dueña más que Rowling pero (sin animo de ofender) ella es muy vieja para él, je, je, Besos y ya hablamos, okis??  
  
Gracias a todos los que me dejan sus mensajitos, y a los que solo leen, también.  
  
* * * * *********  
  
"Eres de mi propiedad"  
  
Capitulo 6: "Criticas y advertencias"  
  
En el comedor aun se escuchaban algunos aplausos.  
  
-ALTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Pero que diablos pasa ahora" se decía Draco, al momento en que él y su nueva novia miraban a. RON?  
  
-Yo no voy a permitir que mi hermana menor se empareje con un tipo como este, por favor Virginia Weasley, el es Draco Malfoy!!  
  
-Si,- ahora era Harry quien hablaba- además, se te olvidan la sarta de insultos hacia nosotros?  
  
-Ginny yo creo deberías analizarlo mejor- a Hermione le pertenecían aquellas palabras  
  
La chica los miraba con cara de reproche.  
  
////////  
  
Nadie Puede Separarnos,  
  
Tienes Que Creer En Mí  
  
Mienten, Saben Que Te Quiero,  
  
Mienten, Yo No Soy Así.  
  
////////  
  
-Ehy!, Weasley- ahora un Ravenclaw de su mismo curso le hablaba- y como haces tu para confirmar que lo que dice este es cierto?, como sabes que no te esta utilizando y ahora se esta vengando por haberlo dejado?  
  
-Oye!- Neville la llamaba- estas segura de lo que sientes?, no será un capricho de adolescente?  
  
Los reclamos empezaron desde todas las casas, cosas como "él no te quiere", "solo juega con las chicas", "solo es un deseo temporal" llegaban a sus oídos. El rubio la miraba con cara de asombro, ya que con cada frase ella se veía más dubitativa y se alejaba de sus brazos.  
  
-Sabes que yo te quiero, da igual lo que piensen terceros, no me dejes, sabes que no te miento, que he cambiado.- Malfoy trataba de retenerla entre todas esas voces  
  
-Yo. no sé. todo es tan difícil-  
  
-Nadie dijo que iba a ser sencillo, tu misma lo quisiste así, no me digas que ahora eres tu la cobarde?  
  
////////  
  
No, Dile A Todo El Mundo, No, Y Defiende Nuestro Amor,  
  
¿qué Te Importa Lo Que Digan De Mí?  
  
No, Dile A Todo El Mundo, No, No Renuncies A Mi Amor  
  
Que Yo Estoy Enamorado De Ti.  
  
////////  
  
-Es que yo.- Ginny empezaba a marearse, todos argumentaban una razón para sus separación, y ella trataba de retener las lagrimas mientras veia lo duro que seria vencer los obstáculos, pero ella era leona después de todo- yo. CALLENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silencio.  
  
El huracán Weasley se aproximaba a la costa del alumnado.  
  
-DEJEN HABLAR OK?, PRIMERO, NO ME INTERESA SU APROVACION DE ESTA RELACIÓN, RECALCO, NO ME INTERESA, SEGUNDO, RON, HERMIONE Y HARRY ESTA BIEN QUE SE PREOCUPEN POR MI, PERO, Y ESCUCHENME BIEN, NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO A ENTROMETERSE,- los nombrados se sentaron refunfuñando- TERCERO, ME IMPORTA UN REVERENDO DEMONIO LO QUE PIENSE DE MI O DE DRACO, YO LO AMO, NO ES UN CAPRICHO, Y SI ASI LO FUERA, PROBLEMA MIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, YO CONFIO EN QUE SUS SENTIMIENTOS SON VERDADEROS, PUEDE QUE ME EQUIVOQUE, Y QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Y NO DUDO ALGUNAS COSAS, SE QUE ES UN EGOLATRA, VANIDOSO, ORGULLOSO, TERCO, MIMADO, EGOCENTRICO, NARCISO, FRESCO, CANALLA, ANTIPATICO.  
  
////////  
  
Dime Porqué Estás Llorando  
  
Si Yo Nunca Te Mentí  
  
Si En Ti Siempre Estoy Pensando,  
  
Tienes Que Creer En Mí  
  
///////  
  
-Eh. Virginia. estoy aquí. mejor no me defiendas.  
  
-CALLATE!!... EN QUE ESTABA. A SI!, ANTIPATICO, CERO NOBLESA, DESPRECIATIVO, DESPRESIABLE, RUIN, MALVADO, Y MUCHAS OTRAS COSAS, PERO SABEN QUE?? SI LO ES CON USTEDES. ME VALE MIERDA!!!!!, NO ME INTERESA QUE SEA UN VILLANO CON USTEDES, SI CONMIGO ES UN ANGEL. QUE MÁS?, AH!, TU, RUBIOS DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS!, SI ME VUELVES A IGNORAR Y COMPORTARTE COMO REY DEL MUNDO TE DIGO DE ANTE MANO QUE NO SERA COMO ESTA VEZ Y QUE TE HARE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!!!. POR ULTIMO, SI A ALGUNA MALDITA GATA SE LE OCURRE ASERCARSE A MI HOMBRE LE ARRANCARE LOS MALDITOS OJOS. A MORDISCOS!!!, eso es todo ahora, vamos?- Miraba a Draco con ojitos de muñeca  
  
-Eh. realmente eres increíble, ya que estamos pasando avisos, me toca: RICHARD STEVEN!!!- el chico lo miro desafiante, ante esto Draco se aproximo al Ravenclaw y le dio un golpe que jamás olvidaría- ESO ES PARA QUE NO TE VUELVAS A PROPASAR CON NINGUNA MUJER!!!, AH! Y POBRE DEL HIJO DE SU MADRE QUE VENGA A QUITARME A MI NOVIA QUE YA VERA QUE TAN BIEN SE ME LAS MALDICIONES IMPERDONABLES!! POR ULTIMO, POBRE DEL QUE SE ATREVA A VURLESE DE LOS HECHOS RECIEN ACONTECIDOS!!!  
  
-Bien, veo que no solamente El señor Malfoy debió haber pedido disculpas por si decía alguna grosería- Dumbledore sonreía desde su asiento- Pueden retirarse ambos para que hablen en privado  
  
/////////  
  
No, Dile A Todo El Mundo, No, Y Defiende Nuestro Amor,  
  
¿qué Te Importa Lo Que Digan De Mí?  
  
No, Dile A Todo El Mundo, No, No Renuncies A Mi Amor  
  
Que Yo Estoy Enamorado De Ti.  
  
/////////  
  
-Gracias director- la pelirroja se encontraba muy sonrojada- pero antes quería decirle algo  
  
-Que?  
  
-Que me anotase como candidata para el concurso  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Pero que dices Virginia?, yo no quie.  
  
-Tu no digas nada!, tenga asegurado que participare señor  
  
Ginny tomo la mano del rubio que trataba en vano de reclamar mientras en el comedor se escuchaba un sonoro "EHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!".  
  
En el jardín paseaban los novios, ambos contentos, él especialmente, ahora si disfrutaba de ella.  
  
-Dime que no me vas a dejar nunca  
  
-No te dejo si tu no te comportas como un patán  
  
-Por estar junto a ti lo que sea, por cierto, las flores aparecerán en tu cuarto con agua, me encargue de pedirle ese favor a uno de los elfos  
  
-Gracias por las flores, la verdad no pensé que fueras a decirlo ante todos, crei que te habías acobardado- agacho la mirada  
  
-Te dio mucha tristeza pensar eso  
  
-Para nada!, solo sentía unas ganas incontenibles de patearte las.  
  
-Mm, parece que tienes cierta obsesión con esa parte  
  
La mirada picara no se hizo extrañar -ja, ja que tierno!!  
  
-Lo se, si me amo a mi mismo, soy un amor!!  
  
-Ay, no!, no empieces de nuevo, además sabes de sobra que eres un ególatra, vanidoso, orgulloso.  
  
-No tienes para que seguir, me quedo muy clara tu opinión de mi en el comedor, pero sabes que intento no serlo.- su voz sonaba cansada, sin ganas de luchar por cambiar su imagen  
  
-Lo sé, y también se que además de tener esos defectos, me quieres, también eres inteligente, hábil, astuto, aunque no mucho, eres estupendo, tienes unos ojos que me matan y eres el villano más sexy con el que he tenido el gusto de enamorarme. y no sigo porque te inflo más de la cuenta el ego  
  
-Sabes que eso es imposible, oye, tienes un chocolate que me de?, me dio antojo por comerme uno  
  
-Eh. lo siento, pero. me los comí todos.  
  
-TODOS??!!!, eran 10 cajas!!  
  
-Pero si tu sabes que no puedo dejar de comer chocolates!!, pero te puedo dar esto.  
  
Un beso, en el que los dos eran directores y protagonistas, en el que las fronteras de la boca ajena quedaban desvanecidas, en el que las almas de ambos se cruzaban una y otra vez.  
  
//////////  
  
Ya No Llores Más, Por Favor, Vuelve A Sonreír  
  
Que A Tu Lado Siempre Estaré  
  
Vuelve A Ser Feliz Otra Vez.  
  
//////////  
  
********  
*  
*  
*  
  
Si!, lo sé!!!!, este capitulo es cortísimo, pero era necesario para dejar en claro lo de la imagen de la pareja. Ron dejara de meterse en la vida de su hermanita alguna vez?, definitivamente a Ginny hay que enviarla a C.A ("Chocolates Anónimos")? Creen que, después de este capitulo, Ginny podrá cantar si hay una competencia de ese tipo en el concurso? Quedara afónica de por vida?, Richard tramara algo?, creen que Virginia tiene tendencias carnívoras? Quien le habrá enseñado ese vocabulario tan bajo? Todo en el siguiente episodio!!!. Se le viene un problema al rubio. si, otro más, también conocerán un secreto que escondió Virginia, ñaca-ñaca.  
  
Pido disculpas por las palabrotas pero era necesario.  
  
SI NO LEYERON EL ENCABEZADO DE ESTE CAPITULO LES RUEGO LO HAGAN!!!!  
  
Para quien le interese, en esta página se encuentra el trailer de HP3, para ver en Windows Media. Espero que funcione.  
  
La canción es "Dile A Todo El Mundo no" de Chayanne  
  
PORFIS!!!!!!!!!!!, dejen un mensaje, una señal de vida, algo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos, $$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


	7. Yo con mi montaje, tu con tu mayor enemi...

ALOHA!!!, aquí esta este capitulo, se enteraran de algo, me querrán matar? No sé si acaso no les gusto el capitulo anterior, recibí solo dos reviews, biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii De todas maneras gracias.  
  
Informo que tome la decisión de continuar el ff en marzo, así que espero fidelidad, para que cuando vuelva me sigan leyendo. Yo me voy de campamento!!.  
  
-SaraMeliss: Parece que tu destino es estar en el estreno, no?. Gracias por tu consejo, decidí tomarlo, así que este capitulo es para ti, quedan aun tres más después de este, y espero que los sigas leyendo aun cuando falta tanto.  
  
-Imposibles: Supuse que tu serias la que lo encontraría muy corto, pero con este compenso, Bien si lloraste con el quinto cap., je, gracias por esperar!!.  
  
No me canso de dar las gracias a todos los que me impulsan a seguir!! Ahora lean, dejen Reviews porfis!!!!!!!!  
  
* * * * * **********  
  
"Eres de mi propiedad"  
  
Capitulo 7: "Yo con mi montaje, tu con tu mayor enemigo"  
  
Era día martes, y ya estaba agotado, pero jamás lo vencerían. El día lunes había sido un tormentoso calvario, había tenido que soportar a todos los demás Slytherin burlándose de él o lanzado miradas de odio, pero obviamente él no se quedo de brazos cruzados, dejo bien claro a todo aquel que intento importunarlo, que el no dejaba de ser él mismo, que se anduvieran con cuidado, que había Dragón para rato. El miedo lo invadía, sabia que para ella tampoco era fácil pero tenia una familia comprensiva, que la respetaba por lo que era, que la amaba. Cada pensamiento relacionado con su padre producía en él una descarga que lo dejaba helado, sin poder articular palabra ni moverse. Sus pasos eran decididos, tenia que hacerlo tarde o temprano, pero cuando antes, mejor. Toco a la puerta y esta se abrió al instante, subió las escaleras, ahí estaba, con su semblante tan característico.  
  
-Director  
  
-Señor Malfoy, esperaba su visita, aunque no pensé que fuera tan luego, parece que el amor puede más, o me equivoco?  
  
-Parece, señor yo venia a solicitar su permiso para poder ausentarme el día de mañana.  
  
-Y por qué serias eso?  
  
-Bueno, usted lo sabe, pero se lo digo, deseo ir a visitar a mi padre, tengo que comunicarle algo  
  
-Le voy a ser sincero, los motivos que usted tiene no son suficientes, pero dado la consecuencias que podría acarrear el hecho de que no fuese a entrevistarse con su padre, creo que podré darle el permiso, pero se retirara antes de que los demás alumnos despierten y tendrá que estar devuelta antes de la cena, que me dice?  
  
-Le digo que muchas gracias, ahora me retiro  
  
Dio media vuelta y antes de que pudiera salir Dumbledore lo llamo  
  
-Señor Malfoy!  
  
-Si?  
  
-Buena suerte  
  
-Gracias, pero creo que necesitare algo más que buena suerte  
  
-La tiene a ella como apoyo, creo que es más que suficiente  
  
Draco lo miro seriamente, sus ojos grises permanecían impenetrables, como siempre.  
  
-Creo que tiene razón, me retiro, una vez más muchas gracias  
  
///////  
  
Como Serena Es La Brisa,  
  
Cuando El Sereno La Empapa,  
  
Como La Flor De Los Montes, Sí...,  
  
Brotando Como Cascada ...uh, ...uh.  
  
///////  
  
Esto del amor no era tan sencillo como lo pintaban, pero verdaderamente el vejete tenia razón, ella lo valía. Tenia miedo, terror, estaba casi seguro de que su padre ya se había enterado, los chismes vuelan, y más con Pansy a dos metros de él. Seguramente alguien en su posición se estaría cuestionando "como le diré?", pero él no era así, si bien no se sentía "San Potter, el valiente", sabia perfectamente lo que iba a hacer, se lo dejaría bien en claro, tratando de mantener el respeto, el que la otra parte nunca mostraba, era su vida, había encontrado al fin una persona digna de respetar, alguien por quien valía la pena luchar, y cambiar todo lo que él era. No la perdería, no de nuevo. Seguía distraído, aun no le había contado a ella que iría a la mansión Malfoy.  
  
PLAF!!  
  
Ahora se encontraba de espaldas contra el piso y sobre él alguien más, alguien que se reía divertida.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Cual es el chiste de andar cayendo sobre la gente como si no pesaras nada?  
  
-Tan solo porque me entretiene, insinúas que estoy gorda?  
  
-Que no te das cuenta?  
  
-De hablas Malfoy?, cierra la boca!, mejor será que me des un beso  
  
-Si, tu y cuantas mas me obligaran?, por cierto sal de encima mío  
  
-No necesito a nadie más para obligarte, porque puedo hacer esto  
  
Le dio un beso cortito y se acomodo arriba del estomago del chico.  
  
-Pelirroja del demonio!!  
  
La tomo de la cintura y la boto al piso siendo el quien estaba ahora sobre ella, para su sorpresa la chica empezó a tararear una canción que el no conocía.  
  
-Oye préstame atención!!, te comportas como, yo  
  
-Si, es bueno que de vez en cuando cambiemos papeles, y ahora déjame ponerme de pie para mostrarte algo  
  
-Mmm, esta bien  
  
Ginny se puso de pie y desenrollo un gran cartel  
  
-Te gusta?  
  
Era una foto inmensa de ella misma en la que mostraba su sonrisa y tiraba besos, se veía simplemente hermosa  
  
-Nada mal, pero para que es?  
  
-Es para mi candidatura  
  
-No, no, simplemente, no, ya te dije que me molesta esto del concurso como para que más encima pongas carteles tuyos dando besos y sonrisas en todo el castillo!!, además, piensa en esto, yo me muero si algún chico que ande conquistándote se roba uno de esos benditos carteles y lo guarda en su pieza, y luego en la noche se pone a hacer quien sabe que, no, no y no.  
  
-Por favor Draco no seas paranoico, tu deberías apoyarme en mi participación!!, también tendrías que estar orgulloso de tener por novia a una de las elegidas, y más si soy yo, mírame, mírame bien  
  
La chica se dio un giro y el rubio la miro de pies a cabeza  
  
-Ves?, soy una belleza, un monumento de mujer,- ya no lo miraba a él, se encontraba tan concentrada halagándose que pensaba con los ojos cerrados- es más deberías todos los días dar gracias por tan solo conocerme y mandar a hacer estatuas, templos y todo lo inimaginable para alabar mi hermosura, soy un cuerazo de mujer  
  
/////////  
  
Como Sabiendo Que Estaba Aquí,  
  
Por Tí Esperando En La Vía,  
  
Yo Te Iba Abriendo Los Brazos, Sí,  
  
Yo Iba Pensando En Tu Venida.  
  
/////////  
  
Como rayos podía ser tan presumida, vanidosa y egocéntrica?, de verdad la tenia que querer mucho, si, la amaba, era la única lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuando él bromeaba, estaba triste o hablaba en serio, en fin, era la única lo suficientemente buena.  
  
-es más, cualquier flor es una alpargata a mi lado, dime, que harías tu sin poder contemplarme todo el día, creo que voy a empezar a cobrar porque me miren, seria rica en unas horas, Draco? Donde estas? Ey!! No me dejes hablando sola  
  
Él avanzaba por el pasillo escuchando sus quejas  
  
-Lo siento me tengo que ir, no vemos luego, tengo que hablar algo muy serio contigo  
  
-Me vas a dejar tirada aquí sin despedirte como corresponde? Te atreves a hacer tal atrocidad?  
  
-Si  
  
La dejaba ahí, con las palabras en la boca, había ganado la batalla, al menos eso creía.  
  
-Bien vete que yo me consigo un chico para que me ayude con los carteles!!!  
  
Maldición!!, no se dio la vuelta, sabia que ella estaba sonriendo esperando aquello, esa chica conocía perfectamente sus celos, y eso lo hacia vulnerable.  
  
Virginia estaba satisfecha con sus últimas palabras, le había vencido, era una guerra entre ellos, una mucho mejor que cualquier otra, porque en la guerra que montaban a diario no moría nadie, pero el que triunfaba, ganaba todo.  
  
No recordaba días más felices que aquellos, aunque claro había sido duro, sus amigos aun le hablaban, Hermione y Harry también, pero Ron la ignoraba, no del todo, lo había visto una que otra vez vigilando sus pasos, sabia que la cuidaba, pero ella estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos, la vida no era para eso?. El lunes estuvo casi todo el día con él, no hablando, para que perder el tiempo en palabras que después no se recuerdan, cuando las caricias, los besos y los silencios se graban en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos?, ella sabia todo lo necesario sobre él, todo lo que alguien necesita conocer sobre el ser que ama. Sabia de sus gestos, sus alegrías, caprichos, angustias y miedos, no se lo había dicho, ella se daba cuenta cuando los demás decían algo, en la forma que él respondía, se movía o se estremecía, sabia incluso lo que le iba a decir más tarde, como no saberlo si sintió el tono preocupado en él, con un dejo de pena y temor. Traba de hacer más feliz sus ratos a solas, de darle fuerzas para continuar, pero él era Draco Malfoy, jamás se dejaría abatir, era eso lo que le gustaba de él, su forma de conseguir las cosas, su manera testaruda de ver la vida, su forma terca de manejar todos los movimiento que ella hacia.  
  
////////  
  
Te Metiste Por Mis Poros  
  
Para Alegrarme La Vida.  
  
Se Unieron Dos Solitarios Más  
  
Para Hacerse Compañía.  
  
////////  
  
Se sentía genial, todas las lagrimas falsas, las voces fingidas, las miradas creadas y los movimientos precisos habían valido la pena, había salido a la perfección, pero nunca en su vida le diría que todo lo pasado había sido un montaje suyo, el dejarlo, el arrastrarlo, todo, siempre supo que él la amaba, tan solo necesitaba ponerlo ante sus ojos, que se diera cuenta de lo que ella valía para su vida y que él cambiase de actitud. Aunque lo del maldito Richard no era fingido y de verdad llego a creer en un momento que él jamás cambiaria y que talvez todo había sido un engaño de su corazón, Draco había vuelto justo a tiempo, cuando le mostró la estúpida lista de las cosas que había hecho mal, para cortar esa pena y desilusión que empezaba a crecer en su interior, y cuando volvió supo enseguida que lo tenia a sus pies y lo termino de humillar haciendo que contara su relación frente a todo Howarts, y no, no sentía nada de culpa, era la única forma de que entendiera que con las mujeres no se jugaba, y menos con ella, Virginia Weasley, que por cierto si lo amaba, pero no era una mujer fácil, sometida y mucho menos se dejaba ignorar, después de todo la Gryffindor tenia garras, y unas muy afiladas. Se deleitaba cada vez que recordaba aquel momento, se lo merecía por haber jugado con otras chicas. Él solito se lo había buscado y ella estaba allí para darle su castigo.  
  
/////FLASH BACK/////  
  
-Si!!, tu culpa!!, tuya y de tu maldito sexo!!  
  
-Mía?, perdona pero si hubieses vuelto conmigo una de todas las veces que te lo pedí no estaríamos en esta situación!!!  
  
-Y si tu hubieses hecho las cosas bien desde el principio!!  
  
****Habrá sido posible que yo solo me hubiese hecho la idea de que él me amaba?, no, no puedo ser tan ingenua.****  
  
-Maldición soy un humano!!, puedo equivocarme, tengo derecho!!!  
  
-Es que todos los hombres son unos imbéciles?!!!!!!!  
  
****Contrólate Virginia Weasley, no dejes que te haga perder el dominio de tus acciones, vamos Draco dame a entender que no me equivoque cuando empecé este jueguito, que de verdad eres humano, por mi****  
  
-No se si todos pero yo si!!, soy un maldito imbécil que ha hecho de todo para que vuelvas con él, he tratado de ser una persona normal!!!, mira- ****Que demonios es ese pergamino?**** - me di el trabajo de hacer una lista de mis errores y corregirlos, todo eso por ti!!, nada más que por ti!!  
  
****Déjame ver tu maldito papel, Maldición!!, sabia que tenia razón, este estúpido de verdad me quiere, que hago?, si!, déjate ver triste!!, lo engañare hasta conseguir mi objetivo y después de que él me aprenda a valorar podremos tener una relación como la gente****  
  
-Mi mamá me ha dicho siempre que los errores de los que uno se arrepiente estuvieron el doble de equivocados que los que uno jamás osaría arrepentirse Sabes?, yo nunca quise de hacer de ti alguien normal, ni perfecto, tan solo buscaba que me quisieses, que me dijeras que lo hacías. Pero ya no queda nada, no?  
  
****Bien!!, ahora, has algo dramático para tu salida****  
  
La hoja se deslizo por sus dedos tocando el piso, se retiro del lugar. Esbozo una sonrisa que el chico no puedo percibir.  
  
****La, la, la, sufrirás y pagaras por no saber lo que vale una mujer Draco Malfoy, nunca sabrás lo que paso y seremos una pareja, en la que ambos nos querremos en igual cantidad, es lo justo****  
  
///////Fin del FASH BACK////////  
  
Si, su hermano Bill definitivamente tenia razón cuando decía: "Hay que tener cuidado con las mujeres y más si lo que la motiva es el orgullo, son capaces de TODO" Despertó de sus pensamientos al recordar que Harry la ayudaría a poner los carteles.  
  
//////////  
  
Un Giro De Amor Me Has  
  
Dado Desde La Tierra A La Luna.  
  
Hoy Tu Sol Transpira Para Mí,  
  
Agua Bendita En Mi Boca.  
  
/////////  
  
-------------  
  
Estaba en su gloriosa habitación, eran las cinco de la tarde y la mansión Malfoy se encontraba más solitaria que nunca. La noche anterior, cuando le dijo a Virginia, se llevo una gran sorpresa, lo único que ella dijo fue "esta bien, suerte", le dio un beso y se fue a seguir con lo de su campaña. No sabia porque se sorprendía, era predecible que reaccionara de una forma totalmente inusual. Esperaba llegar a su casa, contarle a su padre y poder retirarse, pero para su desgracia Lucius había ido a visitar a unos "colegas", por lo cual tendría que esperar hasta su llegada.  
  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
-Adelante!  
  
Una cabeza pequeña con unos grandes ojos se asomó, Pimy.  
  
-Señorito Malfoy, si le interesa su padre ya llego, esta en su oficina  
  
-No eres quien para suponer que me interesa o no, ya vete  
  
-Disculpe mi intromisión, a sus órdenes  
  
Un nudo en la garganta no le permitía respirar con facilidad, había llegado la hora de comprobar que tan valiente era. Se dirigió con paso firme y un creciente temor.  
  
-Pasa Draco  
  
Rayos!!, aun tenia ese maldito don de sentir la presencia de otros.  
  
-Buenas tardes padre  
  
-Que tienen de buenas?, me he enterado de que te ha estado entrando el gusto de jugar con pobretonas  
  
-Así que ya lo sabes- murmuro para si mismo- es por eso mismo que queria hablar contigo  
  
-No hay nada que hablar, ya sabes que puedes usarla y botarla si quieres, ya conoces las reglas  
  
-Esto es diferente, yo no la uso y no la pienso botar  
  
-No digas estupideces!!, eres un Malfoy, que no se te olvide  
  
-No digo tonterías, ella es mi novia, y la quiero, y si no te gusta bien, yo solo vine para dejarte bien en claro que no quiero ninguno de tus desagradables y acostumbradas intervenciones, porque esta vez no lo voy a permitir  
  
Lucius Malfoy lo miraba con asco pero sin movimiento alguno, si no fuera porque hablaba fácilmente se podía confundir con una estatua más.  
  
-Draco, no sea caprichoso, tienes mi apellido y respetas mis reglas y el futuro que te escoja  
  
-Primero, no me interesa ser un Malfoy si para eso tengo que ser como tu y segundo me vale un carajo lo que quieres que haga, yo no soy un maldito mortifago, trabajo autónomamente, no formo sociedades y ya de dije que no quiero un permiso, solo te informo para que no te queden dudas  
  
-No la necesitas, si la dejas te comprare todo lo que quieras  
  
-La necesito más de lo que crees y, por favor, tan poco me conoces?, sabes que, a diferencia de ti, no cedo ante los chantajes  
  
-Si sigues con ella olvídate de que eres millonario  
  
-Ja, pues recién voy a cumplir 17 así que estas obligado por ley a mantenerme hasta por lo menos un año, adema si se te ocurre despojarme de mi herencia talvez, por esas casualidades de la vida en el ministerio se enteren de donde se juntan tu sociedad o donde guardan todas sus armas.  
  
-No te atreverías  
  
-Pruébame!, me voy, un gusto verte y recuerda, nada de hacerle daño que de lo contrario sabrás personalmente mi manera autónoma de trabajar  
  
Cero la puerta, ya, lo había hecho, por él, no, por ellos, no, por ella.  
  
Tomo un trasladador que le había facilitado el colegio y apareció en un instante en un salón que ya no se ocupaba. No tuvo tiempo de mirar a ningún lado porque su cuello se vio preso de unos brazos, y sus labios capturados por los de otra persona. Le dio un respiro, aunque él ya sabía de quien se trataba.  
  
-Lucharemos juntos?- le pregunto la pelirroja aun cercana del cuerpo del rubio  
  
-Siempre  
  
Otro beso unió esa promesa de eterno amor.  
  
/////////  
  
Yo Te Amo, Yo Te Amo,  
  
Y Por Tu Amor Me Hago Santo  
  
Porque Con Este Gran Milagro,  
  
Olvido Todos Mis Pecados.  
  
Es Así. Es Así.  
  
Como Llenaste Mi Vida.  
  
Es Así. Es Así.  
  
Con El Amor Que Me Das... Yo Respiro  
  
Es Así. Es Así.  
  
Como Me Amarro A Tu Vida  
  
Es Así. Es Así.  
  
Con El Amor Que Me Das... Yo Respiro Por Ti...  
  
//////////  
  
*******  
*  
*  
*  
  
LES GUSTO???????????? Este capitulo fue mucho mas largo que los anteriores. Ganara Ginny uno de los premios Oscar, aunque no este nominada?, Los carteles serán rosa o azules?, Dumbledore debería ser psicólogo?, estará tan pesada Virginia?, habrán sido los chocolates?, creen que la menor de los Weasley es un poquito aduladora consigo misma?, desean matarme por revelar tal secreto?, Lucius Malfoy estará organizando una fiesta en honor a la gran relación entre estos chicos?, tendrán nuestros protagonistas más problemas?? Lo siento en el alma si a alguien no le gusto la actitud de Virginia, pero mi eterno lado feminista tuvo sus consecuencia finalmente. Todo en el siguiente capitulo. Se viene de lleno el concurso "La reina de Howarts" (el capitulo 8 ira dedicado a todas las féminas que siguen esta historia). La canción se llama "Es así" (de seguro la conocen) de Ricardo Montaner.  
  
Espero que sobrevivan sin mis historias durante lo que queda de el mes. Yo apenitas llegue de mis vacaciones mando un boletín informativo, ok? Cuando este leyendo esto, seguramente yo estaré camino al campamento en la playa, así que espero al llegar ver mi bandeja de entrada llena de Reviews, de lo contrario, podría desatarse la tercera guerra mundial. Bueno me despido de ustedes con el mejor de mis saludos, ALOHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y muchos besos,  
$$$$$$$ ABRIL $$$$$$$ 


End file.
